Desk-top computers often used in conjunction with so-called "peripheral devices." Peripheral devices perform activities that supplement the computing functions carried out by the computer's microprocessor. For example, disk-drive units that store and retrieve data from removable data-storage media are a common type of peripheral device. Accessory panels are another common type of peripheral device. Accessory panels furnish a means for a computer to interface with other electronic devices, e.g., audio and video systems, other computers, peripheral devices external to the computer, etc. Accessory panels typically comprise a face plate, one or more electrical jacks disposed on the face plate, and a means for mounting the panel so that the face plate is readily accessible to the computer user.
Peripheral devices, when housed within the computer itself, are usually mounted in discrete areas known as "bays." A typical computer bay is defined by the casing and internal framework of the computer within which the bay is disposed. Desk-top computers commonly include one or more so-called "51/4-inch" bays (the term "51/4-inch" is recognized by skilled artisans as a designation for a particular type of computer bay; the term does not necessarily represent an exact dimension of the bay).
Two standard arrangements are utilized to mount peripheral devices in the bays of desktop computers. One arrangement involves fastening the peripheral device directly to the internal framework of the computer using fasteners such as bolts or screws. Mounting plates are typically affixed to opposing ends of the face plate. The mounting plates are usually oriented at right angles in relation to the face plate. Mounting holes or bores are disposed along the surface of each mounting plate, in an arrangement that matches a corresponding set of mounting holes in the computer's framework. The accessory panel is installed in the bay by aligning the mounting holes in the framework with the mounting holes in the mounting plates, and inserting fasteners through the aligned holes.
Another common arrangement for mounting peripheral devices in computer bays involves the use of rails affixed to the sides of the peripheral device. These rails operate in conjunction with slots disposed along substantially an entire length of the computer bay. The rails slidably engage the slots as the peripheral device is inserted into the bay. The rails are typically restrained by some type of locking means, e.g., a detent, located at an end of each slot.
Common accessory panels do not have elongated sides that can readily accommodate mounting rails. Hence, a rail-mounted accessory panel must comprise some sort of extension or framework that provides a means for coupling the mounting rails to the accessory panel.
The substantial differences in the above-noted mounting arrangements prevent commonly-used accessory panels from being directly interchangeable between computers that utilize different mounting arrangements. Hence, switching an accessory panel between two such computers typically requires some type of hardware reconfiguration. Furthermore, configuring a new, out-of-the-box accessory panel for one arrangement or the other also requires some type of hardware assembly or disassembly, in general.
Configuring an accessory panel for a particular mounting arrangement typically involves the removal or installation of screws, bolts, clamps, or other external fasteners. (The term "external fastener," as used throughout the specification, refers to a fastening means that is not integral to one or both of the objects being coupled by the fastening means). Hence, configuring the accessory panel can require a substantial expenditure of time and labor. Additionally, configuring a particular accessary panel may be beyond the capability of an average computer user, depending on the complexity of the process. Furthermore, the use of external fasteners increases the parts count of the panel and its corresponding mounting hardware. Reliance on external fasteners also heightens the opportunity for parts to become lost, misplaced, or mispackaged. Furthermore, tooling of some type is usually required to install and remove external fasteners. This requirement further complicates the configuration process.
Hence, a need exists for an accessory panel that is compatible with both of the standard arrangements utilized to mount peripheral devices in the bays of desk-top computers. Configuring the panel for one mounting arrangement or the other should be possible with a minimal expenditure of labor and time. Furthermore, the configuration process should be of minimal complexity, thereby allowing an average computer user to perform the process without encountering substantial difficulties. Additionally, the parts count of the panel and its installation hardware should be low so as to minimize production costs and the potential for lost or misplaced parts. The present invention is directed to these and other goals.